New hope
by Kumi1
Summary: Duo is an alcoholic drug-addict that will try to get out of his problem just for his love


¨NEW HOPE¨   
  
by: Kumi  
  
This fic is located in an alternate reality (where i live actually!)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 1 ¨THE BEGINING¨  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was another day in another city, peolpe walking to their jobs, helicopters flying around, drunks lying asleep on the streets, adn this story it´s about one of those drunks.  
  
He woke up every single day in the streets, sometines naked, sometimes covered with bruises, every nigth he passed out on different bars, people liked to take advantange of him.  
One nigth, in another bar, when he was already very drunk, he stumbled onto someone ¨sorry man¨  
¨its ok¨  
¨maybe i could buy you a drink?¨  
¨no thanks¨  
¨hmm, maybe you want something else?¨  
¨no, but you should go home¨  
¨home?, i dont have one¨  
  
Suddenly he fell asleep, the other guy carried him to his house.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I was another day in another city, but wait, this time he wasnt out on the street, he was in a house! //where am i!?// He looked around shocked and walked to what seemed to be the kitchen.  
  
¨good morning¨ Two cobalt eyes met his and he felt paralized.  
¨g´morning¨   
¨i would like to know your name¨  
¨my name?, why?, im just another drunk..¨  
¨maybe.., tell me your name¨  
¨its Duo, happy?¨  
//...Duo...//  
¨hello!, you still there?¨  
¨hn¨  
¨and whats your name?¨  
¨Heero¨  
¨ok, thanks for the hospitality heero, where´s the exit? i gotta go¨  
¨you are not going away¨  
¨why not!?¨  
¨you need help¨  
¨i dont need help!¨  
¨yes you do, im gonna take you to a rehabilitation center¨  
¨what!?, im not sick or injured!¨  
¨yes you are¨  
¨huh?¨  
¨its and alcoholic and drug addict rehabilitation center¨  
¨wait, you are trying to help a total stranger!¨  
¨so what?, maybe after you are ok we could get to know each other¨  
//what does he mean!?//  
¨but whos gonna pay for that!, its expensive¨  
¨i will¨  
¨you cant take me if i dont wanna go!¨  
¨oh yes i can¨  
  
Heero grabbed Duo and dragged him all the way to the car. ¨i dont wanna go!! let me go!!¨  
¨you will go, i dont care if you like it or not¨//he´s so stubborn, but..so beautiful, i cant let him live like this!//  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After hours in the car they saw a sign: ¨NEW HOPE REHABILITATION CENTER ¨ (1)  
¨it´s here¨ said heero while parking.  
¨i dont wanna go in there!!¨  
¨but you will, pick up your things and follow me¨  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¨Welcome to New hope, may i help you?¨ said a fat lady in the reception  
¨yes, he´s gonna be staying here¨  
¨name?¨  
¨Duo maxwell¨  
¨ok, let me check your bag¨  
She started to take everything out and took away everything that was sharp ¨they will be returned to you when you have finished the terapy dear¨  
¨rigth..¨  
¨please follow me to your room¨  
  
Heero looked at Duo´s eyes ¨i will come to visit you, please dont do anything stupid Duo¨  
¨yeah rigth..¨  
¨good bye¨ said Heero and kissed Duo in the cheek, duo blushed sligthly //WHY!?//  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duo went to explore the place after leaving his bag in the room, it was a huge place!, the house area was surrounded by a wall, there was a pool, dog houses and a big field. Outside of the house area it was like a ranch, stables with horses, chickens walking around, and farther away there was a place full of turkeys, cows, goats and pigs, after that pen there was a huge area that was like a forest.  
  
¨Hey you!¨  
  
Duo turned around and saw a blonde guy running towards him ¨hey! you should be at the house! the animal terapy hasnt started yet!¨  
  
¨animal terapy?¨  
¨yes, we use animals to make the people in recuperation, like you, become independent, and to make you learn how to help and be cooperative and become responsanle, etc.¨  
¨oh great..¨  
¨lets go back to the house¨  
  
And so they walked back to the house area.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PART 2 ¨A NEW PERSPECTIVE¨ ...COMING SOON...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(1) This center really exists and my dad is the owner and director, he used to be alcoholic too and he helped me write this fic. Thanks dad! =) 


End file.
